


帮我下个单

by mushroomliang



Series: orignial stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang
Series: orignial stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650295





	帮我下个单

M.L.和K.L.从少女时代开始就是好朋友，M.L.买发卡的时候总是喜欢让K.L.帮她拿主意。

一次，M.L.说：“如果让家人帮我买的话肯定又会说我，只能麻烦K.L.帮忙下个单，下次见面的时候你再交给我。”等到到货了之后，M.L.又说：“K.L.你戴上帮我看看效果吧。”于是K.L.也照办了。等到再见面的时候，M.L.拿走了K.L.戴过的发夹。

过了一段时间，K.L.听到下属汇报世界各地忽然出现了与自己相似的强大的敌方特工，持续骚扰基金会的收容站点。K.L.潜入M.L.家中的地下室，发现这里堆满了M.L.用K.L.残留在发夹上的DNA，用人造子宫制作的K.L.自己的克隆体……

灯突然亮了，穿着白大褂的M.L.出现在K.L.身后。

M.L.：你以为我是你的朋友吗？其实我是个邪恶的科学家！

K.L.：你以为我是普通的女大学生吗？其实我是基金会最强的特工！

M.L.：是吗？那让我来看看你有多强吧！

她说着按下一个按钮，周围的K.L.的克隆体瞬间全都觉醒了，向K.L.扑来！

一阵闹钟声突然响起，K.L.喘息着从梦中惊醒。原来这只是一个噩梦而已。

她掏出手机关掉闹钟。手机屏幕上赫然显示着一条未读信息，正是M.L.发来的：“我让母上帮我买发卡的话她一定会说我的，你能不能帮我下个单？”


End file.
